halogalaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Armory
Halo 3---Spartan Helments MJOLNIR Mark V <"UNSC Spartan" Achievement> MJOLNIR Mark VI MJOLNIR Mark VI C---Close Quarters Battle Armor MJOLNIR Mark V V---Extra Vehicular Activity <> MJOLNIR Mark VI EOD---Explosive Ordnance Disposal <"Complete Campaign: Legendary" Achievement> MJOLNIR Mark VI S---Scout <> Project Hayabusa MJOLNIR Mark VI R---Recon MJOLNIR Mark VI A---Rogue <"Spartan Officer" Achievement> MJOLNIR Mark V M---Security Halo 3---Spartan Shoulders Mark VI CQB EVA <> EOD Scout <> Recon Hayabusa Security Halo 3---Spartan Chests Mark VI CQB EVA <> EOD Scout <> Recon Hayabusa Katana Body (Hayabusa body with a Katana attached to the back) Halo 3---Elite Helmets Combat Assault Flight <"Complete Campaign: Heroic" Achievement> Ascetic <"Step 'n' Razor" Achievement> Commando <> Halo 3---Elite Shoulders Combat Assault Flight Ascetic <> Commando <> Halo 3---Elite Chests Combat Assault Flight Ascetic <> Commando <> Halo Reach---Helmets & Attachments Mark V B---Base_UA_UA/HUL CQC---Base_CBRN_UA/HUL ODST---Base_UA/CNM_CBRN/HUL <2000_1000/CPL_500/WO HAZOP---Base_CBRN/HUL_CNM-I <7000_2000/SGT_1000CPT> EOD---Base_CNM_UA/HUL <15,000/SGT_5000/?_5000/?> Operator---Base_UA/HUL_CNM <7000/SGT_2000/?_1000/?> Grenadier---Base_UA_UA/FC <25,000/WO_5000/?_2000/?> Air Assault---Base_UA/CNM_FC-I <15,000/WO_7500/?_5000/?> Scout---Base_HU/RS_UA/CNM <40,000/CPT_5000/CPT_5000/CPT> EVA---Base_CNM_UA/HUL3 <30,000/MAJ_7000/MAJ_7000/LTCOL> JFO---Base_HUL-I_UA <60,000/LTCOL_20,000/LTCOL_10,000/LTCOL> Commando---Base_CBRN/CNM_UA/FC-I2 <85,000/CMD_40,000/CMD_40,000/?> EVA C---Base_CNM_UA/HUL3 <130,000/CMD_25,000/?_140,000/? & EVA> MJOLNIR Mk V---Base_CNM_UA <120,000/LTCOL_10,000/?_15,000/?> Pilot---Base_HUL3_UA/HUL3_Haunted <90,000/CMD_25,000/?_55,000/?> Recon---Base_HUL_UA/HUL3 <100,000/COL_75,000/COL_1st Edition> MJOLNIR Mk VI---Base_FC-I2_UA/HUL-I <300,000/BRG_75,000/BRG_75,000/?> GUNGNIR---Base_HU/RS_CBRN <250,000/BRG_125,000/BRG_400,000/Mythic> Security---Base_UA/HUL_CBRN/CNM <250,000/GEN_200,000/GEN_200,000/Legend> Military Police---Base_CBRN/HU/RS_HU/RS/CNM CQB---Base_HU/RS/CNM_UA/HUL Halo Reach---Shoulders Default FJ/Para <250> Hazop <500> JFO <1000/CPL> Recon <1500/CPL> UA/Multi-Threat <2000/CPL> Jump Jet <5000/SGT> EVA <3000/?> GUNGNIR <8000/?> ODST <25,000/?> UA/Base Security <12,000/?> CQC <20,000/LTCOL> Operator <28,000/CMD> Commando <40,000/CMD> Grenadier <65,000/BRG> Sniper MJOLNIR Mk V Security Halo Reach---Chests Default UA/CounterAssault <600/CPL> Tactical/LRP <1000/SGT> Tactical/Recon <1500/?> Collar/Grenadier <4000/?> Collar/Breacher <8000/LTCOL> Assault/Sapper <14,000/CMD> HP/Parafoil <8000/COL> Collar/Grenadier UA <40,000/GEN & Collar/Grenadier> UA/Base Security W UA/Multi-Threat W Collar/Breacher R <75,000/LTCOL & Collar/Breacher> HP/Parafoil R <175,000/BRG & HP/Parafoil> Assault/Sapper R <250,000/GEN & Assault/Sapper> Halo Reach---Wrists Default UA/Buckler <5000/SGT> UA/Bracer <10,000/WO & UA/Buckler> Tactical/TACPAD <50,000/MAJ & UA/Buckler> Tactical/UGPS <80,000/LTCOL & Tactical/TACPAD> Assault/Breacher <100,000/COL & Tactical/TACPAD> Halo Reach---Utilities Default UA/CHOBHAM <30,000/? & Tactical/Hard Case> Tactical/Hard Case <40,000/CPT> UA/NxRA <40,000/MAJ & Tactical/Hard Case> Tactical/Trauma Kit <40,000/LTCOL & Tactical/Hard Case> Tactical/Soft Case <100,000/? & Tactical/Hard Case> Halo Reach---Visor Colors Default Silver <35,000/SGT> Blue <50,000/WO> Black <100,000/LTCOL> Gold <250,000/COL> Halo Reach---Knee Guards Default FJ/Para <10,000/SGT> GUNGNIR <25,000/CPT> Grenadier <45,000/LTCOL> Halo Reach---Armor Effects Default Birthday Party <200,000/CPT>* Heart Attack <300,000/MAJ>* Pestilence <1,000,000/COL G2>* Inclement Weather <2,000,000/GEN>* Legendary Eternal * (These armor effects are availible from the rank of Recruit, but you don't earn enough credits for them until you reach these minimum ranks) Halo Reach---Firefight Voices Noble Six-312 (Dependent on the player's gender choice) Jorge-052 <10,000/CPL>* Jun-266 <10,000/CPL>* Emile-239 <10,000/CPL>* Kat-320 <10,000/CPL>* Auntie Dot A.I. <15,000/CPL G1>* Carter-259 <100,000/WO G2>* GYSGT Stacker <5000> GYSGT Buck <15,000/CPL G1>* SGTMAJ Johnson <100,000/WO G2>* Cortana A.I. <100,000/WO G2>* John-117 <150,000/CPT>* * (These firefight voices are availible from the rank of Recruit, but you don't earn enough credits for them until you reach these minimum ranks) Halo Reach---Elites Minor Spec Ops Ranger Zealot Ultra General Field Marshal Officer Sorry about missing some of the requirements, but unfortunately I don't know about that portion of the Halo 3 or Reach Armories just yet. I will be trying to add the Halo 4 armory as soon as possible. More pictures of the armories will be added at a later time.